


glimpses

by Evillen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen
Summary: what if Cullen wasn't alone who survived Kinloch Hold. What if there was someone else? Someone strange?





	glimpses

Ash is eleven when Cullen takes him out from the ruined Circle, whispering something calming and needless into his ear like “tshhh, I’m here, don’t look around, it’s okay, it’s finished.” Cullen himself doesn’t believe a word he says: it is definitely not finished, never will be, not for them anyway. For those who lie around, body broken and destroyed, with looks of terror on their faces - yes, it is finished. But for those who lived through it, who’ve seen all this and keep living… well, there is no happy ending in that, is there?

Outbreaks of Ashe’s magic happen spontaneously almost any time he gets sad or scared.Too often Cullen catches a knife flying towards him, and carefully puts in on the table behind. In such moments, Ash looks like a little wild animal: let it see your fear and it will tear your throat and eat you alive. Not that Cullen literally thinks of that, but still…

“I’m so sorry,”Ash whispers with whitening lips and then disappears into thin air, without a staff, or spell or any gesture. Cullen thinks that kid shouldn’t be able to do that. Hell, no one should.

 

Ash is thirteen when he climbs into Cullen’s bed for the first time, cuddling close to him, hot breath on his collar-bone, so hot that Cullen feels almost aroused. He holds back just because of the thought that it’s his child, Andraste’s ass, his child who he should be taking care of and not…

“I don’t know what is happening to me,” Ash whispers onto his neck, touching his stomach with ice-cold fingertips. 

Cullen inhales sharply, then holds his breath and tells himself to stop even thinking about that. It is easier said than done and all the lonely years rush back, making him sad, making him want it so badly that the feeling mixes with shame and want.

“Please, Cullen….?”

Ash licks his lips and even in the dark Cullen sees how wet they are and how red are his cheeks, and how horny he looks at this moment, breathing fast and hoarsely. And he can’t - won’t - say ‘no.’

Ash touches him first, sliding his hand ander Cullen’s underwear t entatively, and Cullen bites back a moan, when cold fingers ouches him, go round his cock, wet and hot with a lubricant. Ash moves slowly, unsure, presses his fingers just a tiny bit more, and Cullen covers the boy’s palm with his own, makes him move faster, press stronger. It feels so good, unbelievably good, and shameful, because how can he do this with a kid, his kid, who he supposed to protect? But then Ash moves, moans, opens his mouth and looks so… caught in the moment, that all thought abandons Cullen at once.

He comes in a few minutes, lost in a sensations, pushing into Ashe’s palm a couple more times, feeling Ash freeze near him, like he is absorbing all this. When he finally opens his eyes, Ash looks at him, eyes wide open and glowing, and he looks so aroused that Cullen leans over and kisses him, wet and slowly, until Ashe starts gasping and rubs against him. He pulls Ash closer, feeling his own cock wet with sperm, and touches him, strokes, trying not to think about how weird it is, and moans quietly when Ash finally comes, clinging onto him.

They lie in silence and Cullen thinks that he must change the bed first thing in the morning and heat some water for a bath and talk to Ash about… About that. Tell him that they can not do this any more, that this is wrong for so many reasons…

“Please, don't leave me.”

Cullen looks at him frowning. Mages can not read thoughts; even mages like Ash, he is sure of it, but…  
“You always make that face when you have a hard decision to make,” Says Ash, and Cullen only kisses him on the forehead.  
Ash falls asleep soon, and listening to his breath, Cullen suddenly feels happiness, warm and calming. And he is not gonna ruin it.


End file.
